Ron besaba bien
by Mede Freaky
Summary: Y tal vez en ese momento la cabeza de Hermione estaba llena de preguntas sobre Ron, sobre esa estúpida de Lavander Brown y sobre ella misma. Eran preguntas que simplemente no podía responder, y eso le jodía de sobremanera. Pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que sí, Ron besaba bien.- Para el reto "Primer beso" del foro "Ronmione Pride". One-Shot.


**¡Lo terminé! LOOOOO TERMINÉ! ¡Su puta madre, lo terminé! *sonríe al público, se limpia las lágrimas* **

**Creí que no lo lograría, y miren que tenía unas ganas locas de participar en este reto, pero la vida simplemente no me daba. Y al final lo logré :'D Nunca abandonen sus sueños, niños. Jamás lo hagan.**

**Ok… me calmo XD**

**Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes sin beneficiarme en ningún aspecto por ello, más que a modo de hobbie. **

**Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Primer beso" del foro "Ronmione Pride".**

**Disfruten la lectura ñ.ñ**

* * *

**Ron besaba bien.**

Asco. Repulsión. Nauseas. Desprecio. Esos eran algunos de los pensamientos que invadían la mente de Hermione Granger mientras se obligaba a apartar la vista de la escena más repulsiva que en su vida creyó poder presenciar: Ron Weasley y Lavander Brown, sentados al otro lado de la Sala Común, en medio de una apasionada sesión de besuqueo.

Y sí, a Hermione esa simple imagen le provocaba ganas de devolver su desayuno de hace tres días, y al mismo tiempo le lastimaba de sobremanera, aunque eso nunca lo fuese a admitir en voz alta.

Sabía que debía dejar de mirar la escena, aunque lo estuviese haciendo de forma tan disimulada mientras fingía leer su libro tan fervientemente. Sin embargo, no podía. Era masoquista.

Cada vez que su mirada se posaba sobre la pareja sentía que algo en el interior de su pecho se rompía en miles de pedazos. Sentía como si Ron, uno de sus mejores amigos desde hacía años, simplemente le hubiese remplazado. Pero lo peor es que no tenía por qué sentirse así. No era como si Ron tuviese algún tipo de compromiso con ella más allá de una relación de simple amistad, y era justamente eso lo que más le lastimaba, porque ella ilusamente había creído que las cosas con el pelirrojo habían cambiado— o que iban a cambiar— que ambos iban a pasar al siguiente nivel; a algo más que sólo amigos.

Pero nada de eso había pasado y ahora Hermione estaba completamente destrozada, y sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

La castaña sintió cómo alguien se sentaba junto a ella, por el rabillo del ojo vio la cabellera rojiza y larga de Ginny Weasley.

— Merlín, esos dos me provocan arcadas— escupió ella refiriéndose a Ron y Lavander, que seguían demasiado entretenidos para siquiera notar que eran observados por dos pares de ojos de forma tan insistente.

Esta vez, Hermione se permitió mirarlos sin ningún tipo de ataduras.

Observó la forma en la que Ron sostenía el rostro de Lavander entre sus enormes manos mientras besaba sus labios largamente, y la rubia se veía completamente complacida.

En ese momento, Hermione deseó ser Lavander con todas sus fuerzas. Deseó, solo por un momento, ser besada por Ron y saber cómo se sentía.

Y sin embargo, estaba consciente de que eso no sucedería. Una sonrisa rota por la tristeza se formo en sus labios ante tales pensamientos.

— Mi hermano es un imbécil.

La castaña fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el comentario que soltó Ginny. Alzó la mirada hacia su amiga, quien le sonreía cálidamente intentando transmitirle su apoyo.

— Creo que ya lo habías mencionado antes— respondió Hermione con la amargura tiñendo su voz.

— Siempre lo he creído pero ahora lo tengo completamente confirmado— aseguró Ginny—. Él simplemente no es capaz de ver a la maravillosa persona que tiene a su lado y que está dejando ir.

Por primera vez en un buen tiempo, Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña risa y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa sincera. Miró a la pelirroja frente a ella con cariño.

— En fin— suspiro la menor con algo de apatía—. Vamos a tu cuarto, ¿está bien? Esta mañana me llegó una lechuza con un paquete de Fred y George. Es un nuevo polvo que provoca que la piel se te ponga verde— una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su pecoso rostro—. Dicen que necesitan que lo pruebe con algún alumno de aquí y estaba pensando que la descerebrada de Brown sería la candidata perfecta.

Hermione soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su amiga mientras asentía con la cabeza y se ponía de pie, dispuesta a seguir a Ginny rumbo a los dormitorios de las de sexto año. Jugar bromas a sus compañeras de cuarto no era para nada algo que ella haría— iba completamente contra sus principios—, pero en esos momentos no le importaba demasiado. Pensaba que era una manera de olvidarse de lo traicionada que se sentía, de olvidarse de Ron, de sus labios y de ese deseo loco que se había instalado en ella por besarlos. Y ya tendría tiempo después para sentirse culpable.

* * *

Hermione caminaba con las manos a buen resguardo en los bolsillos de su túnica y una bufanda cubriendo la mitad de su rostro. Hacia un maldito frio de perros y ella se encontraba dando su ronda nocturna para vigilar que ningún estudiante estuviese fuera de la cama a esas horas. Ante todo debía cumplir su deber como prefecta, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo ella no era como Ron, que se había ido a quién sabe dónde— ella ni siquiera se lo quería imaginar— y no cumplía con sus responsabilidades de Prefecto. Aunque a estas alturas, eso a Hermione no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, no por eso le molestaba menos.

El sonido de lo que parecía una especie de discusión la hizo detenerse de improvisto. La voz de dos personas se escuchaba, aunque sólo una de ellas destacaba de verdad, ya que era aguda, chillona y, en opinión de Hermione, increíblemente molesta.

— Lavander, por favor. Estás sobreactuando— profirió la voz masculina con un tinte de irritación en ella.

— ¿Sobreactuando yo? ¡¿Y cómo quieres que actúe entonces, si me vez como si fuese un monstruo?!— chilló la segunda voz con dramatismo.

— ¡Pero si eso no es verdad!

— ¡Claro que lo es! No creas que no me doy cuenta de que te provoco asco. Si lo único que haces es mirar al suelo para evitar verme al rostro.

Hermione se ocultó detrás de una enorme columna de piedra y observó el pasillo de donde salían los gritos. Estos provenían de Ron Weasley y de Lavander "Cabeza hueca" Brown. Esto no le sorprendió ni remotamente a la castaña, pero no por eso le molestó menos; al imaginarse lo que ese par podría estar haciendo en un pasillo oscuro a altas horas de la noche le sentaba como un puñal directo al corazón.

— Lo hago porque no te quiero incomodar si lo veo— se defendió Ron.

— ¿Y por qué no querrías verlo?

— ¡Porque es verde!

Al percatarse del enorme error que había cometido, el pelirrojo intentó remediarlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde: con un gritito de indignación y habiendo soltado un _eres cruel, Ron_, Lavander salió corriendo del lugar, con las lagrimas bañando sus verdes mejillas.

Hermione no pudo detener la carcajada que brotó desde lo más profundo de su ser al recordar como la pequeña bromita que ella y Ginny le habían jugado a su compañera de habitación, y como esta había amanecido de la noche a la mañana con todo el rostro teñido de un horrible color verde— verde moco, para ser específicos—. Ginny solía bromear con que la rubia debería estarles agradecida, ya que ese color le sentaba simplemente de maravillas.

Al parecer Ron la escuchó reír ya que inmediatamente sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y apuntó en dirección a dónde ella se encontraba.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?— exigió saber con tono amenazador.

— Eh, tranquilo, Ro-Ro. Soy yo— respondió ella, utilizando aquel estúpido apodo con tono sarcástico.

El muchacho la miró con creciente incredulidad para luego pasar a una mueca de enfado.

— ¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?

La castaña sintió como una ira creciente borboteaba desde lo profundo de su ser directo para ser descargada con Ron.

¡Pero cómo se atrevía!

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Que qué hago aquí?— chilló indignada—. Pues, a diferencia de ti, yo sí cumplo con mis responsabilidades de prefecta y no ando revoloteando por los pasillos para besuquearme con una estúpida.

Listo. Lo había dicho. Dicen que todo tiene un límite y ella había alcanzado el suyo. Ron no sólo la estaba menospreciando, sino que también la estaba humillando y eso no se lo iba a permitir. No era más que un maldito estúpido.

Hubo un largo silencio. A Hermione esto le llamó bastante la atención, es decir, acababa de insultar a la novia de Ron y este no parecía tener intención de saltar en su defensa, y en cambio simplemente le miraba, como si la estuviese analizando. La chica estaba a punto de saltar y ponerle los puntos sobre las íes al pelirrojo, pero él se le adelantó.

— No nos estábamos besando.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Lavander y yo, no nos estábamos besando. Esa era la intención en un principio, pero al final no hicimos nada— soltó Ron muy rápido, como tratando de excusarse por algo.

— Lo que hagan tú y Brown no es mi problema— dijo Hermione con rabia.

— Parece que sí, si siempre nos estás viendo y te molestas mucho— por todas las cosas que estaba diciendo el muchacho, uno podría pensar que lo decía en un tono prepotente e hiriente. Pero no, Ron lo decía con la mayor sinceridad y curiosidad, como si no le cupiese en la cabeza el por qué de ese comportamiento tan hosco que tenia Hermione para con él y su novia.

Aún así, eso no evitó que la castaña se enfureciera— aún más si era posible— y el rosto colorado debido a el enojo, y en cierta medida también por la vergüenza.

— ¡Pues para tu información me tiene completamente sin cuidado!— la muchacha se acerco a grandes zancadas hacia él, hasta dejar sus rostros a una distancia mínima. Quería que ese idiota se diese cuenta de lo molesta que estaba, y tal vez la cercanía ayudase en su propósito—. Yo no soy como tú. Yo no armo un maldito escándalo como el que tú hiciste cuando te enteraste de lo que pasó entre Víctor Krum y yo.

Con sólo mencionar el nombre del búlgaro el semblante de Weasley cambió por completo. Su mandíbula se tensó, sus puños se apretaron y sus ojos azules se oscurecieron por completo. Porque sí, Víctor Krum tenía ese efecto en él.

— ¡Por mi quédate con el neandertal de Krum!— ladró Ron, acercando su rostro un poco más al de la chica, haciendo que el aliento de ambos chocase—. Yo tengo a Lavander. Ella está feliz conmigo y dice que soy muy bueno besando— esto último sí que lo dijo con un tono de pedantería y una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

Pero claro que Hermione no se quedaría atrás.

— ¡Já! Como si eso me importara. Estoy muy segura de que Víctor es mil veces mejor besando que…

Pero la Gryffindor no pudo terminar con esa frase, ya que una enorme mano se posó en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y jaló de ella hasta que unos labios se estamparon ferozmente con los suyos, dejándole completamente pasmada.

En ese momento, Hermione tenía una única cosa en mente: Ron Weasley la estaba besando. Ron Weasley, aquel con quien no podía durar más de un día sin pelear, la estaba besando. Ron Weasley, el único capaz de sacarle de sus casillas con un solo comentario pero que era capaz de hacerla sonreír con la misma facilidad, la estaba besando. Ron Weasley, a quien conocía desde hace años y había vivido innumerables aventuras a su lado, la estaba besando. Ron Weasley, uno de sus mejores amigos, la estaba besando.

Ron Weasley, de quien estaba profundamente enamorada, la estaba besando…

Maldita sea.

En un principio, la castaña no supo cómo reaccionar— lo cual era entendible—, así que se limitó a quedarse ahí, completamente estática y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sentía cómo los labios de Ron acariciaban los suyos con insistencia, chupando aquí y allá, pero ella simplemente se veía incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

No fue hasta que sintió cómo el pelirrojo mordisqueó su labio inferior, que casi inconscientemente dejó escapar un suspiro y comenzó a participar en aquel beso, aunque de manera bastante torpe. Eso no parecía molestar en nada a Ron.

Las manos de la chica, que hasta el momento habían estado rígidas a sus costados, comenzaron a subir lentamente hasta posarse a los costados del rostro del muchacho, acariciando la piel cálida de sus mejillas. Una de las manos de él se poso sobre la cintura de ella, acercándole más hacia sí, mientras que la otra seguía aferrada a su nuca y sus dedos enredados entre esas hebras castañas.

Y así siguieron por un rato, dejándose llevar, disfrutando el momento. Hermione pensó que jamás en su vida se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento, entre los brazos de Ron, los labios de cada uno explorando los ajenos.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin— o eso dicen— y esto no tenía por qué ser la excepción. Los jóvenes se fueron separando lentamente y lo primero que vieron fueron los ojos del otro.

Ya no había ni rabia ni tristeza en sus miradas, sólo confusión y nerviosismo. Terminaron de poner distancia entre sus cuerpos y Ron dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, aunque sin dejar de ver a la chica fijamente.

Un silencio incomodo y pesado se apoderó del lugar. Mientras ambos se sumían en sus propios pensamientos; que eran demasiado turbulentos y complicados para si quiera poder ser mencionados.

— Esto… yo— empezó Ron, soltando torpes balbuceos. Demasiado confundido con todo lo que estaba pasando para poder expresarse decentemente.

Por su parte, la castaña se dedicaba a mirarle con los ojos brillantes y los labios, húmedos e hinchados debido al beso, entreabiertos y con la respiración agitada saliendo por estos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione Granger se había quedado sin palabras.

— Y-yo… creo que sería mejor si… si yo m-me regreso a la Sala Común…— el muchacho por fin logró formular una oración coherente mientras desviaba la mirada algún punto indefinido del suelo, rompiendo así ese contacto visual que tan fervientemente se habían estado manteniendo ambos jóvenes hasta hace poco. Tanto sus orejas como su cuello se habían enrojecido a tal punto que sería fácil que fueran confundidos con su cabello.

Esto pareció despertar a Hermione del trance en el que había caído.

— Me parece bien. Yo terminaré de hacer la ronda y te alcanzo— respondió esta. Y la voz no le tembló ni un poco, todo lo contrario; era firme, llena de seguridad y fría hasta cierto punto.

Ron se limitó a asentir con la cabeza de forma rígida y puso sus pies en marcha. Rodeó todo lo que pudo para evitar si quiera rozarse un poco con la castaña. Sus pasos, torpes y apresurados, resonaron por ese desierto y lúgubre pasillo hasta perderse por completo.

Lo primero que hizo la chica después de eso fue llevar a su boca una de sus manos y comenzar a tocar con la yema de de sus dedos sus labios, los cuales se sentías palpitantes y cálidos. Todo por Ron.

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa amarga por estos, mientras sonreía tristemente a la nada.

¿Dejaría Ron a Lavander ahora que la había besado a ella? Lo dudaba profundamente; ¿La relación entre ellos cambiaría de alguna forma después de lo que acababa de suceder? Era poco probable; ¿Cuándo sería la próxima vez que los labios de Ron se unirían a los suyos y le harían sentir de esa manera tan maravillosa? ¿O habría una próxima vez si quiera? Sólo el tiempo diría.

Esas eran algunas de las dudas que se habían instalado dentro de su cabeza en ese preciso instante, y ninguna de ellas las pudo contestar con completa convicción. Eso la jodía de sobremanera.

Sólo había una que por fin había sido resuelto, _¡y de qué manera!_, pensó con el amago de sonrisa formándose en sus labios y disponiéndose a terminar de una buena vez con esa dichosa ronda por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Y ya tenía cien por ciento confirmado que sí, Ron besaba bien.

* * *

**Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Me regalan un review? Yo AMO el Ronmione y realmente no los imagino el uno sin el otro, y significaría mucho que me diesen su opinión. **

**Sé que no se ha sabido de mí en un buen tiempo. La escuela apenas me da tiempo para respirar, pero ya pronto entraré de vacaciones y ahí si podré hacer lo que se me dé la gana, jeje.**

**Por cierto, si alguien de aquí por casualidad lee mi historia, _Victims of love_, sólo quiero pedirles que me tengan un poco de paciencia y asegurarles que NO voy a abandonarla. Pero esperen un poco.**

**Y bien, me despido.**

**Un beso y nos leemos ñ.ñ**

**Atte,**

**Pam. **


End file.
